My Love
by Soluna125
Summary: Sango is cheated on by Miroku and she finds herself being consoled by the least likeley. Will she have deeper feelings for the stoic Lord Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters**

**My Love**

My feet tracked through the forest as quickly as they could. My mind racing with hurt and rude thoughts due to the memory of what I've unfortunately discovered. How could he? Tears continued to stream down my face as my breath continued in short pants. I hadn't the slightest idea of where I was going but I knew I had to get out of here, away from him. My heart ached as I clutched my chest as if my fingers would keep it from shattering into a million pieces. I don't know why but I feel dirty and stupid, so I look for a place to stop and rest confident that I had ran far enough to not be found. I stopped by a stream not to far out of the forest.

My knees dropped to the floor by the stream. I cupped my hands together, dipped them in the water and brought it up to my lips. I felt refreshed as the cool water touched the inside of my throat. I threw water on my face and felt my body instantly cool. I'm sure I looked a mess between my red eyes, my flushed cheeks and my sweaty body. But I don't care, I really don't. If anyone came by and said anything to me it wouldn't hurt or even matter because no one could bring me any lower than I already was.

-Flash back-

I was laughing with Kagome and Inuyasha about something when Inuyasha suggested I get Miroku to join us. And that's what I intended to do. I was walking through the village looking for Miroku still laughing at the thought of our conversation. "Miroku." I called lightly, it was night time and I didn't want to wake up anyone. Still I continued to walk around looking for him...his voice finally reached my ears and I followed it. My smile widened because I finally found him. I continued to follow his voice until he came into sight. There my fiancé was entangled with another women a week before we were suppose to be tied together in holy matrimony.

"Sango." He said surprised as he grabbed his discarded robes and threw them on. My voice was caught in my throat. I couldn't talk I could barely breathe. My feet took a few steps back and he reached his hands out to me. "Sango wait. I didn't mean for you to find out like this." He continued to say. 'So how did you mean for me to find out?' I intended to say but I didn't, I couldn't. I turned around and got ready to leave. I slowly walked away and I felt his hands grab me. Tears began to sting the edges of my eyes. "Sango." His voice was low.

"Please just let go." I whispered as his grip loosened and I slithered my way out. I walked away calm and my heart beat faster as I finally broke into a run.

-End flashback-

My hands were gripping the grass violently as tears continued to cascade down my face. I screamed at the top of my lungs. It helped me feel better, I guess. I sat in sorrow for a sew more minutes and got up to continue my escape. I guess Miroku didn't tell Inuyasha and Kagome otherwise I would have already been found. I continued to run blindly through the forest until I bumped into something hard. My bottom met the cold hard dirt ground quickly and painfully. I held my spinning head until it calmed. I looked and came face to face with no other than Sesshomaru. I sat there stunned. I lowered my gaze down to my feet. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you." I said quietly.

"Then next time watch were you're going." He simply stated. His cold voice made me begin to cry hysterically. What was wrong with me? Never have I cried because someone wasn't nice to me. Usually I would say something sarcastic roll my eyes and leave. But now I was crying on the floor because Inuyasha's half brother told me to watch where I'm going...I'm such a loser. My tears weren't the only thing that drenched me anymore. I looked up towards the sky to see rain droplets smack down on the earth, it was gentle at first and then it began to pour down on me so I put my face down into my hands.

He must have picked me up gently because I didn't notice until I lifted my head to see blurs of colors. I looked up to see myself in his arms. We stopped and everything came too quickly into focus. We must be in his castle, because everything was far too beautiful for anyone but royalty. He put me down and I fell only to be caught by his strong grip. I could hear the little girl he traveled with approach us. "Lord Sesshomaru you're back and you brought a pretty lady with you." She said beaming up at him.

"Rin." He stated in the slightly warmer tone than earlier. "Show..." He looked at me. I guess he didn't know my name. He started again. "Show her to a free room." He walked away and the little girl dragged me to a room on the other side of where he went.

"Would you like a room near me? Or would you like one separate from everyoneee else in the castle." She chirped.

"I guess one near you would be fine." I said smiling down at her.

"Perfect. You're the first woman here who's not a demon servant. This is going to be fun. We can hang out." She continued smiling. I was too far off into space to realize I was making a sad face. "You don't have to hang out with me. I'm use to being alone." Her smile dropped.

"No. I mean I would love to hang out with you...but shouldn't I go thank Sesshomaru for bringing me here." I asked looking back.

"I dunno. He can be pretty mad when people go to his room. But you can see him later on. Like tomorrow or the day after that." She said happy again.

"Oh. Ok." I said as we finally reached my designated room.

"I'll leave you alone." She said walking further down the hall.

"No. Don't." I hope I didn't sound to desperate for company. "I mean I would like if you stayed with me for a while." She skipped back over to me and we went into my room.

"I think you're so pretty ms..." She trailed off not knowing what to call me.

"Sango. Its Sango. And thank you Rin. You too are a very pretty young lady." Her smile threatened to crack her face in two.

"I hope I can grow up and be as beautiful as you Ms. Sango. I bet where you're from every man falls in love with you." I smiled at her compliment.

"How about I fix your hair for you." I said sitting down on the fluffy bed and patting next to me for her to join. She complied and I got on my knees. I pulled out the ponytail she had on the edge of her hair. I grabbed the brush she supplied me with and brushed her long hair. I grabbed the top half and put it up. Now her hair was half up half down and she really did look pretty. Next was her kimono. "Would you allow me to alter your kimono Rin?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"Oh please that would be soooooo nice." She said getting up and looking in the mirror placed in the room. "Wow Ms. Sango I look so great. Thank you." she said turning around and giving me a hug, I returned it.

"Now to take care of that kimono. Do you have something to wear until I'm done fixing it?"

"Oh yes I do. Its very ugly and Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like me wearing it but just for the time being."

"I don't want you to get in trouble so if you wear it, you may stay with me. I don't think he will barge in here."

"Perfect." She said amused clasping her hands together and looking at me with shining eyes. I laughed a hearty laugh as she began to leave.

"Oh wait Rin." She stopped to look at me. "Would you be able to get me some scissors and perhaps something I could sew up your old one with." I said hopefully.

"Of course Ms. Sango I'll be back as soon as I can." She said running off into the castle. I smiled. It was wonderful that a small being cause me such joy after...after having my heart broken. I heard a knock on the door and figured Rin came back quickly.

"Come in!" I said loud enough for her to hear. I turned around smiling...and then my smile fell. "Oh. I'm sorry I thought you were Rin." I said feeling stupid.

"I see. Now demon slayer you travel with Inuyasha am I right?" He said looking at me intently.

"Y..yes I do." I said stuttered. My eyes found the need to stair at the ground.

"Why did you leave then?" He continued with the questions.

"I...I...I" he stopped me from talking.

"You don't have to explain. You may stay here if you like. But soon we must go to the village and get proper attire." He said ready to leave.

"Proper attire?" I asked confused.

"Yes. If you live in this castle, you will dress as if you do."

"Like royalty?" I asked hoping I didn't sound as stupid as I felt.

"Yes. Like royalty." He smirked leaving. Rin came running in with a basket.

"I got the supplies Ms. Sango." She said smiling.

"Rin you can just call me Sango. Really I don't mind." I said as she handed me the basket. She changed kimonos and I got to work.

"Are you sure to just call you Sango." She giggled when she said my name with ought the 'miss' in front of it.

"Yes I am." I said smiling. She chatted with me as I worked. Two hours later I smiled and handed her the newly tailored kimono. She switched and it looked even better than before.

"Wow Sango I look amazing. Thank you so much! I really, really appreciate it!" She jumped into my arms and I hugged her.

"I'm glad you like it." I said setting her down. She left the room singing and jumping. I was happy I was allowed to meet such a sweet girl. To be honest I didn't want her to leave, I just didn't want to be alone. My thoughts irked me. I hated them. I needed to be distracted and this was the best way. I lied down seeing as it was dark outside. The darkness consumed me leaving me with my terrible nightmares, I wish they would just go away!

**A/N: Thanks for reading, review and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.**

**My Love**

I woke up sweating. My breathing was labored. I sat up and moved my bangs from my sweaty forehead. I sat there and touched my wet cheek. It seemed as if I was crying. I could laugh at how pathetic I was. I looked around to see I was still in Sesshomaru's castle. I got up and decided to explore, after a week my muscles were sore and I no longer wanted to be still. I walked around to see that his castle was full of demons just as the young girl told me. Poor Rin, my thoughts traveled to the little girl, she must get lonely. It seemed as if I finally reached the other side of his mansion, this is where he stays. I continued walking and came across a huge corridor. My curiosity got the best of me and I went down that route. Finally huge sliding doors were in front of me, I figured it must have led to Sesshomaru's room. I know I shouldn't go into his room little Rin said it would get him mad. But I couldn't help myself. I continued on by sliding the doors open and walking into what I believed to be his room. It was beautiful. It had a huge bed in the middle of the room and a desk in the corner. There were beautiful decorations everywhere. I was so drawn into the beauty of the room that I didn't notice him behind me until he grabbed my wrist and turned me to look at him.

"Why are you in my room?" He was now showing me his teeth. Clearly he was very upset.

"I'm sorry." I said looking at him.

"That's not good enough." He snarled.

"I'm really sorry." I said frowning, hoping he wouldn't do anything irrational. He continued to stare at me with intense eyes making me uncomfortable. I closed my eyes and kissed him. Why did I do it? I don't know. Maybe cause our faces were so close. Maybe I was still hurting. Maybe I didn't want to be empty anymore. I'm still not sure. But he lightly pushed me away and dismissed me from his room.

"In an hour we are leaving so get Rin and yourself ready to go." He said with ought looking at me.

"Ok." I said moving away quickly. I wasn't ashamed of what I've done, just embarrassed. I walked quickly back to my room and stayed there.

"Sango!" Rin said barging in, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hello Rin." I said as she sat down beside me.

"Lord Sesshomaru is almost ready to go so come on. We don't wanna be left or keep him waiting." She said. I nodded my head and got off of the bed. Rin grabbed hold of my hand and we walked to the entrance where he was. If I didn't know better I would think he was a statue. "We're here." Rin sang announcing us.

"Let's go." He said quickly as he head out in front of us. We walked behind him and she chattered on about anything that came to mind. Finally we reached a village by the foot of his castle.

"Lord Sesshomaru takes me here when I get too board. So I can play with the other kids. I bet there gonna be jealous of my new look." Rin said smiling and running off. Now its weird. I found comfort in the girls company and with ought her company there's just an awkward silence between me and him. I looked up and saw he continued walking on so I rushed to keep up. It was weird to me that none of the people ran or were even scared when a demon entered their territory. They all just carried on as if he wasn't there. I had so many questions I wanted to ask the man in front of me but couldn't because I knew ultimately he wouldn't answer me. So why try? I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize we stopped until once again I collided into him, but his back this time.

"Can you try and be a little more careful." He said sarcastically with ought looking at me.

"Oh. Yes. I'm sorry." When did I become so stupid and weak? I did apologize when I did wrong but I also didn't allow people to speak so cold and mean to me. It seemed as if the fire inside of me died along with my heart. He turned around and walked past me in the direction we came.

"Where are you going?" He shot me a death glare and continued to walk on ahead. I sped up to keep up to keep up with his perfect stride. "What about Rin?" I asked speed walking to remain by his side.

"She'll catch up." He simply stated. As we continued to walk through the village. We were out of the village and still she had not returned to him which made me nervous.

"She's still not back!" I said louder now that people weren't here to hear. He continued walking as if I didn't say anything. "Sesshomaru please wait for her!" I yelled hysterical. He gripped my wrist so hard it made me wince.

"Do not speak to me in that tone." He said in a deadly tone. I know this might sound crazy but it felt good to be scared...perhaps its just that it felt good to feel something other than pain. I cracked a slight smile accidentally which was clearly not good because Sesshomaru's grip on my wrists tightened and blood began to drip from my wrists and down to the floor. Weird enough my wrists were uncomfortable but I felt good...it was definitely good to feel something else, as I said before. My smile deepened and I could see it made him angrier. He brought me closer to him and his grip continued to tighten. "Why are you smiling?" He growled.

"I'm not sure." I answered truthfully. He let me go and I fell to the floor. I felt as if I couldn't move my wrists. Rin came running up to us and saw me on the floor.

"Sango. Are you ok?" She asked running up to me.

"I'm fine thank you Rin." I said smiling up at her.

"Rin." He spat. Her attention snapped up to him. "Is that a way to talk to an adult."

"But Sango said it was ok."

"Well its not. You will put Ms. In front of her name. That is the proper way to talk to an adult." He said coldly.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." She said obediently. She lagged behind but I sped walk to stay close to him.

"What's wrong with her calling me Sango?" I asked confused.

"It is not proper?" He stated simply.

"And why not?" I asked again.

"Because you are an adult." He said again.

"Hardly. I'm only seventeen." I said annoyed.

"She will follow my orders."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then you will pay for her mistakes." He said sending me an evil smirk as my pace slowed down and Rin caught up to me.

"Lady Sango your wrists, they're bleeding." She said concerned. I looked down to my limp wrists they hurt a lot more than I remember. I couldn't move them. I guess he broke them. I should be scared or crying...but I'm not scared and I won't cry.

"I fell. I'll put some bandages when we get back." I reassured her.

"Good. I don't want my only friend to be hurt." She said. I felt bad that I was the only person who was a friend of hers. We reached the castle soon and we went straight to my room. Rin helped me bandage my wrists.

"So why did we go to the village?" I asked her.

"I believe Lord Sesshomaru needed to get something."

"I see." Was all I could say as the little girl left. On cue he walked into my room with a pink and yellow kimono in his arms.

"Put it on." He ordered.

"I can't except this." I said musing at the beautiful kimono. It had so much detail.

"You can and you will." He continued to order me around.

"I won't except this. Its too nice. I have nothing to give you in return." He was frustrated that I wouldn't just listen to him.

"You have fixed Rin into growing into a young woman and have also given her a friend. So take the kimono as a returning thanks demon slayer." He said annoyed leaving. I dropped the kimono on the bed and walked behind him.

"Its Sango. That's my name." He didn't seem to listen. "So you care about her a lot." I stated running up behind him.

"Who?"

"Rin." He didn't answer me. He continued to walk away from me. "You don't have to ignore me. I know you care for her. Its sweet." We entered his room and I closed the doors behind me. "I wish someone would care about me the way you do about Rin. Its a beautiful thing." He still did not answer me, he just sat on the bed as I remained leaning on the doors. "Why did you bring me here anyways? Was it for Rin? So she could have a friend? Cause if that's the reason I think I'm a little too old to be her friend." I continued to ask. My voice was low and sweet.

"Leave." He said not looking at me.

"Why?" I asked hurt.

"Leave." He stated again meaner this time.

"No." I said stubbornly. That definitely got his attention because he looked at me and stood up.

"Demon slayer you are truly testing my patience." He said walking his perfect form over towards me.

"My name is not demon slayer. Its Sango. And until you call me by my name I won't leave." I said looking up. I crossed my hands over my chest and winced at the pain from my wrists.

"Ah. I see that I have done damage to your wrists. Would you like me to do it again?" He said smirking an evil glare.

"Yes I would like you to do it again." I answered. He walked closer to me and kissed me. The kiss sent my body on fire. It was the most pasionate kiss I've ever felt on my lips. He parted from my bruised lips and once again became a jerk.

"Leave. Sango."

"You can't kiss me and then expect me to leave. That's not fair." I said annoyed. He looked all about my face and then returned to his bed.

"Then don't." He said with ought facing me.

"So you want me to stay?" I asked walking up to him and sitting on his bed next to him. Our back were touching. He still didn't answer me. "Why did you bring me here? You could have left me to die or killed me yourself. But you didn't. You brought me here in a beautiful castle. Why?" I asked truly wanting to know.

"Why must you ask so many questions?"

"Because I wanna know."

"I...I don't know why I brought you here." He said quietly. My heart stopped. I couldn't believe I actually received an answer from him.

"Oh." I said turning around to face him. I lied my head down on his shoulder. "Well I thank you very much. I owe you with my life. Anything you want I'll do my best to give you." I said knowing he wouldn't need anything from me. What could he need? He has a castle, servants, people loyal to him. What could I possibly provide for him.

"Anything?" He asked.

"Anything." I reassured him.

"Then I want a heir. One to rule my castle when I'm no longer able to." I took my head off of his shoulder and fell off of the bed. I could tell my face was as red as possible.

"A-aand I would be needed for that because you need me to find a suitable woman right." I said hopefully.

"No. Because you are the suitable woman."

"I-I am?" I asked confused. "I mean I'm clumsy, I'm immature and I'm ugly. I'm sure that I can find you a beautiful demon woman or human if you'd like." I stammered.

"No. You're the perfect one for me. Of course you're a mere human and you are clumsy, you are immature and you're not ugly, you're beautiful making you a perfect mother. And I saw the way you are with Rin." He was facing me now.

"That's very nice of you to say, but..."

"I'm not forcing you I'm simply." He stopped to think of the word. "Simply proposing the idea to you." He said leaving the room. "Think about it." He said disappearing behind the corner. I sat on the floor confused could I really accept his offer. I would be rich and have a child. But would I want to be with Sesshomaru. I don't know. I got up and rushed to my room. I put the covers over my entire body and fell into a light slumber.

**A/N: Ok so I'm done with this one...I can't wait for the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters**

**My Love**

It took me two weeks to face him after his offer. By the sixth week I knocked on his door to tell him my decision. He slowly opened the door and stepped aside for me to walk in. "Sesshomaru." I said playing with my hands. "I've been thinking about your proposal and I've decided that I would like to give you a heir." I looked up to see he didn't even look at me. He was so interested in whatever was going on outside of his window. "Did you hear me?" I asked walking to sit on the edge of his bed."

"I did." He said finally ripping his eyes off of the window to lazily look at me. I got nervous again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I think it'll be fine. I won't bother you, you can do what you want with woman I won't stop you. I'll only be the mother of your child and that's all."

"That's not what I intended, to use you to have a child and that's all. I will be faithful and so will you." I was quiet. I hadn't expected that he would say that I was utterly shocked. He came over to me and placed his hands on either side of my face. "I'm not as...cold as everyone makes me out to be." He said leaning down to kiss me. I hope he didn't think I was going to conceive a child at that moment.

"Ok." I said breaking away and getting ready to leave. He pulled me back and put me on the bed. "Sesshomaru I don't know if I'm ready." I said embarrassingly looking down.

"I am. And you will be too." He said undoing his kimono revealing his washboard abs. I blushed and let out a giggle. A smirk crossed his lips as he began to take off my kimono. I grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Sesshomaru." I whispered.

"Sango." He whispered back. "Just trust me." He continued to kiss along my neck. I relaxed and stopped interrupting him.

I woke up with a pain between my legs, I instinctively grabbed my inner thigh. I sat up holding the cover close to my chest. I saw Sesshomaru at the desk in the corner of the room. "Hey." I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and looking at him.

"You're up." He said turning around to smile at me. I didn't know it was possible for him to be so...nice. I smiled and reached for my kimono which wasn't there. "Its not there."

"So where is it?" I asked confused.

"Here." He said handing me the kimono he bought me. "You are now my mate therefore you can except it."

"You planned this didn't you?" I asked confused.

"No. Now put it on." He said sitting next to me.

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes and putting it on. "You don't have to watch me."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"I guess not." I said annoyed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Fine." He said grabbing hold of my hand.

"Why aren't the people in that village afraid of you?" I asked.

"They know I won't harm them." He said.

"Why are you being so sweet to me?"

"Because you are mine." He said kissing me. I looked away when he was done. "Why are you so shy around me?"

"I just am." I said blushing.

"Don't be."

"Fine." I said looking at him. Butterflies filled my stomach. I haven't felt this in a long time. My eyes met his intense gaze and my face fell as a smile graced my lips.

"Its ok. I think its cute." He said.

"I didn't know you could say cute." I said continuing to look down.

"Neither did I." He said lifting my face up to look at him. "Meet me in the food room, I'm sure you're hungry." I smiled to let him know I would follow his orders and went to the room next door to his and splashed water on my face. I went to my room to see Rin waiting on my bed with tears in her eyes.

"Rin. What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I..I thought you left." She choked out.

"I would never leave with ought telling you." I said hugging her. She sat in my lap.

"You promise you would take me with you?"

"I promise." I said hugging her tighter. She laughed and we got up to go eat something.

A/N: Tell me what you think I tried really hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any ofthe Inuyasha characters**

**My Love**

Five months past and I've been very happy. Sesshomaru treats me better than I ever expected. My belly poked out. Not too much though. I'm still very shy from Sesshomaru.

"Let's go." He said calmly. We were going to the village to get me something stretchy that I could fit into later in my pregnancy. Rin and I followed behind him as usual. She talked to me about anything and everything. Its funny to me that after all this time I'm the only person he shows this wonderful side of himself to. I wish everyone could see how sweet and gentle he really is. But I guess that would change the way we are. I kinda like being the only one in on his secret personality. We stopped, I could tell by Rin's silence. "I'll be back." He said and walked off. Rin and I decided we would window shop. Maybe if we found something really nice I could talk him into buying it. I placed my hands on my slight protruding belly absent minded as we walked around. She ran on ahead with ought me. I didn't really want to run, besides looking stupid I just didn't have the energy. That was a dumb thought what seventeen year old didn't have enough energy to run. I quickened my pace and called after her.

"Rin. Rin. Wait up." I called. I heard her laughter and smiled as my eyes remained low on the ground as to not trip.

"Ms. Sango look at this cat." I looked over at her and saw a two tailed fire cat. My eyes almost popped out of my head as I spoke her name.

"Kilala." I whispered. She ran over to me mewing and purring against my legs. I slowly bent down to let her in my arms. She happily jumped in them as I cuddled her to my face. "Oh Kilala I missed you so much." I said with a tear coming down my face. I wiped it away and introduced her to Rin. "Rin this is my cat Kilala. And Kilala this is my Rin." I said hoping that sounded ok. I wasn't sure of what Rin was to me. Was she my step daughter because of Sesshomaru? Or was she simply just my companion?

"She's so cute." Rin said taking her from me. I smiled and once again placed my hands on my belly as I watched them play.

"Sango." I knew that voice too well and wanted to ignore it but I couldn't. I slowly turned around to come face to face with the group I once traveled with. I looked in his teary eyes. He was looking directly at my stomach. I didn't care though.

"Hey guys." I said waving with one hand.

"Its been seven months and all you can say is 'hey guys'. Unbelievable." Who else but Inuyasha?

"Hello to you too Inuyasha." I said sarcastically.

"Sango." Kagome cut in running up to me and hugging me.

"Hi Kagome. Its nice to see you." I said hugging her back.

"We've been looking everywhere for you. We were worried." She continued.

"Thanks for your concern." I said looking down.

"I see we didn't need to be concerned. You seem well taken cared of."

"I am. I'm married." I gushed.

"I see." She said excitedly touching my stomach. He could barely look at me. I guess I disappointed him. But I don't care I wasn't going to wait for him to grow up. It wasn't fair. She stepped to the side looking at Rin who moved to hug my legs. "And you must me Rin." She said smiling.

"Yes I am." She said smiling back. Kagome pulled out a lollipop from her over sized yellow backpack and handed it to her. I stepped in front of them to see him.

"Hi Miroku." I said smiling.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"You're awfully quiet. How's it been?" I asked looking directly at him.

"Fine." I guess he didn't want to talk to me.

"Oh stop with the crap. He's been a mess with ought you Sango. He cried all the damn time and all he does is mope around. Frankly I'm tired of it." Inuyasha said annoyed. I almost laughed, I guess I really missed this.

"I see." I said biting my lips. I always bite my lip when I'm nervous or trying to keep from laughing.

"You see? Is that all you could say?" He said snapping at me. I was taken back.

"You're the one that cheated on me a week before our ceremony!" I yelled at him. How dare he try and put all of his misery off on me. He caused it!

"And you didn't give me a chance to explain!" He yelled back.

"Explain what? That you were sleeping with another woman. Wow much to explain." I said angrily.

"We weren't married yet."

"I know that's why I married someone worthy before I tied the knot with you, best decision ever!" I said turning away.

"Yeah. Well I'm glad I'm not married to you. Now I can do whatever I want with ought some jealous woman on my back."

"Well good for you. I'm glad you're living the life you want. This way were both happy and get what we want." I began to walk off with Rin in one hand and Kilala in the other. I really was glad things worked out the way they did. "Bye Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku. Hope to see you again soon." I said flashing a smile at them and kept going.

"She is going to be a great mother I can feel it." I heard Kagome say.

"Yeah whatever. Let's get some food already." Inuyasha answered. I smiled. I really am going to miss them. Even Miroku.

We found Sesshomaru waiting outside of the village for us. As soon as we came into view he walked on ahead. I caught up to him knowing Rin wasn't too far behind us. "I saw my friends." I told him. I don't know what I expected from him, a happy dance. No. He could care less who I saw. He nodded his head quickly. We walked back to the castle in silence. Rin ran off to her room after being given something by Sesshomaru with Kilala at her feet. I started to walk to my room until he picked me up and carried me all the way to his. "What's this all about?" I lightly questioned.

"I don't like you being so far away from me." He said putting me down on the bed.

"I see." He kissed me and nudged me to lay down. I knew he wasn't going to really do anything. He hasn't touched me since the minute he found out I was pregnant, therefore we only got intimate once. He lied down next to me and rubbed my stomach with a hand. I leaned over on my side and propped myself on my elbow to face him. "Miroku's feelings were hurt when he saw I was pregnant." He was looking at me now. "I told him we were married cause technically we are right?"

"In demon terms."

"Exactly. I didn't tell him who I was married to though." I looked to see if his expression changed, it didn't. "He really broke my heart Sesshomaru." I paused to keep from crying. "I hate to admit it but I was so in love with him." Why was I telling him this? It was stupid, but I had to tell someone or else I would explode. "When I caught him with that other woman I could barely find the will to live. He was my everything. I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. I felt dirty finding him like that. It really hurt. You know." I had stopped again to compose myself. "But I guess it worked out for the best. Cause I got to meet you." I said. "And you treat me so well, even when I'm not so nice to you, I really appreciate you." I said taking hold of his hands. He just continued to look at me. I blushed under his gaze.

"I still don't see why you blush so much when I look at you."

"I don't know either. You make me nervous when you just look at me because I don't know what your thinking." I said looking down.

"I'm thinking about how beautiful you are. And how great our baby will look."

"Well you are gonna be the father."

"And you the mother." He said pulling me on top of him. I leaned down and kissed him. I got up and rushed out of the room. I knew he could smell the spike in my sent. I can't believe I'm thinking like that while I'm pregnant. It was already night and I went straight to bed. "Sango." I heard him say. I opened my eyes slowly.

"Its late." I said turning my back to him.

"Making it the perfect time for me to show you something." He said lifting me up.

"To show me what?" I asked sleepily. He didn't answer me. I didn't even realized we left the castle until I felt the cool fall breeze on my skin. I opened my eyes when I felt us stop moving. "Its beautiful." I gawked at the scenery before me. There was a waterfall crashing down into a pool of water and flowers of all assortments surrounded it. The trees were a bright healthy green matching the grass. I couldn't believe he could even find a place this beautiful.

"Just like my Sango." I leaned myt head on his chest and enjoyed the scenery bestowed before me.

**A/N: ok so this is the chapter before the last. I hope your as excited as I am.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha character**

**My Love**

"Push Lady Sango push!" The midwife encouraged me. There were beads of sweat covering my body. I pushed with all of my might and shut my eyes close to hold in the pain. I let out a big scream and knew it was my final push when I heard an infant cry. I laid back and let out a heavy sigh. I was weak from exhaustion but still needed to hold my baby. I put my arms out in front of me as my baby was passed to me. "She's so lovely." The midwife said smiling. The minute I saw her my heart fluttered and a tear cascaded down my face. I had the most beautiful daughter in the entire world and it was the one thing that belonged to me.

"She's perfect." I whispered.

"What should we name her?" I almost forgot that Sesshomaru was right beside me.

"Ayoki." I said simply. I always thought it was a beautiful name.

"That's a suitable name." He said. I hate that he's like this when others are around. He's so distant. I looked up to see the way he looked at Ayoki. I've never seen such a gleam in his eye not even when he looks at me. It made my heart smile.

"I'll leave you two alone." The midwife said closing the door behind her. I rested my head on his shoulder as he took our daughter from me.

"Now I have the three most perfect girls in my life. My dear wife and my two loving daughters." I always knew he considered her his daughter.

"Oh Sesshomaru." I said weakly as my eyes closed.

"Ayoki." I called as the five year old ran away from me. Although I was twenty-two I still looked like I was seventeen, due to me mating with a demon, now my aging slowed down dramatically-I guess Sesshomaru left that detail out. "Ayoki." I half sang that always made her come to me. Just as I planned she came running into my arms. I gripped her and spun her around. We were in a flower field on the outskirts of the village. Sesshomaru was off on the side sitting and watching us and Rin was in a corner making flower tiaras. We were a strange family, but a good one.

"I knew I heard you." I turned around to see Miroku and the rest of my friends. I naturally held Ayoki tighter in my arms.

"Hi Miroku its nice to see you." I said smiling. I could feel Sesshomaru at my side in an instant.

"You have a little baby." Kagome squealed coming to take the baby from me. I handed her Ayoki and smiled as she played with her. I wonder when her and Inuyasha will have their own child.

"Her names Ayoki."

"That's beautiful."

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"Congratulations." Miroku managed to say.

"What'd ya think was gonna pop out when you saw her, a melon?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Nice Inuyasha." Kagome said looking at him and handing me back Ayoki who began to fuss. I smiled I haven't seen my friends in a while and it felt nice. "She's lovely Sango and Sesshomaru." She was the first to acknowledge him. He didn't say anything, just looked at me.

"How did you get Sango anyway? Had to kidnap her?" Inuyasha asked smirking, knowing he was starting problems.

"No. He didn't have to." I defended him while leaning back to rest on him.

"Feh. Yeah right." He retorted.

"Sesshomaru is the nicest sweetest man I've ever met." It was funny to see their eyes almost fall out of their head.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Their eyes watched us intensely.

"What Sango and I do. Is none of your concern. Inuyasha." His voice reamined cold. He walked up ahead of my friends and I knew he was ready to leave.

"I guess this is goodbye." I said quietly.

"Don't ever be a stranger ok." Kagome said hugging me. I hugged her back and smiled at the group.

"I won't." I smiling. "Rin." I called as I picked my baby up, and we were on our way. I felt like I was walking away from my prior life and it hurt, but only a little. I would soon be home with my loving family. What could be better?

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my story I worked hard on it. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
